Benutzer Diskussion:Tobi72
Re:B'Rel und Haus des Martok So Habe alle Quellen nachgetragen; und war es echt notwendig alle Änderungen auf der B'rel seite zu löschen? 3/4 davon waren nur über diese Klasse und mühsam recherchiert ;was notwendig ist glaube ich entscheidest du auch nicht alleine. Und nur falls es dich interresiert: "canonisch" schreibt man normalerweise mit "K" also "kanonisch" Cdr Chakotay 23:10, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) P.S. Es ist eine Freicheheit sich anzumaßen anderen , ob wohl man sich selber nicht immer korreckt verhälts Links zu Verhaltensweisen in Memory Alpha zu zu liefern; Ich Arbeite Seit 5 Jahren bei Wikipedia mit und ich habe nur Danksagungen bekommen ; überhaupt bevor man Beiträge löscht, kann man auch erstmal reden und die "Fehler" GEMEINSAM herausbringen. Cdr Chakotay 23:20, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Das "Adminchaos" ist meine vertretbare Meinung , die als Beleidigung interpretiert werden kann ;aber als keine beabsichtigte ist. Zudem werden auf Wikipedia nicht einfach komplette Beiträge gelöscht sondern sie werden gemeinsam verbessert. Es wäre nett wenn sie auch einmal zur cooperation bereit wären , und anderen die Chance lassen die nach ihrer meinung begangenen "Fehler" zu verbessern. Zudem kenne ich sämtliche Regeln von Wikia und co. und wenn sie mal auf Wikipedia schauen ; da is es genau so , dass zusatz informationen bei Beiträgen geliefert werden. Wie z.B eine Zusammenfassung der Bird-of -Prey s. Ich könnteden Beitrag natürlich überarbeiten wenn sie ihn nicht gelöscht hätten. Ich habe diesen Beitrag ins Archiv geschrieben , um meine Krikit nicht öffentlich anzubringen. Eine Quelle für ein Bild zu vergessen , dasds man seit 3 Jahren auf der HDD hat ist durchaus möglich. Und an meiner Wikipedia erfahrung zu zweifeln ist durchaus auch eina Anmaßung. NATÜRLICH KÖNNEN SIE MICH LÖSCHEN, WAS HINDERT MICH ABER DARAN MICH ERNEUT ANZUMELDEN ? Zudem ist es nur im Prinziep ein Amtsmissbrauch jemanden wegen einer anderen Meinung als die eigene aus dem Wikia zu entvernen und ich finde es zudem unmöglich aufgrund eines Streites alle Beiträge im Wiki zu entfernen. Ich verstehe ihre Einwände auch und ich hoffe wir können beide ein Stück nachgeben und einen gemeinsamen Kompromiss ausarbeiten. Cdr Chakotay 13:36, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Die Information über die Schiffsklassen ist durchaus richtig , wie es aus dem nur in Amerika veröffentlichten Buch von Gene Roddenberry hervorgeht (von dem ich ein Exemplar habe) in diesem Buch stehen alle Klasssen ; sowie die Vorlagen , die Namen , die Dienstzeit und die "Facelifts". Daraus geht hervor , dass der einzige Bird of Prey der im Zeitraum von DS9 Spielt die K'Vort Klasse ist. Den Text über die Allgemeinen Characteristica ist von mir : Quelle : Star Trek folgen. Die D11; D12 und D13 Klasse entwickelten sich später aus der B'Rel klasse. Quelle s.Oben. Um korekt zu sein im Text über D12 s steht , dass diese vom aussehen fast identisch sind , nicht dass die D-Reihe nicht von der B'Rel klasse abstammt. >Zudem ist das wappen des Hauses von Martok auch auf der Paramount website zu finden und so auch auf dieser Seite zu veröffentlichen.Ich werde die Coprights nachtragen. Cdr Chakotay 17:38, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Meinetwegen aber im Prinzip stimmt es. Und wenn n bischen Background knowlege unerwünscht ist , dann wir dieses Wiki mit der Zeit veralten. Und wenn man jetzt sieht was unter der B'Rel klasse steht ; dann kann man den Artikel gleich ganz streichen. Alle Mühe war um sonst, ich glaub ich mach keine Anlauf mehr für irgendwas hier. Cdr Chakotay 17:58, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Du sagst ich kann es da hinzufügen; ich mach das als zusammenfassung für diesen riesen Absatz und dann kreidest du fehlende Quellen. Meine Quellen : Star Trek: DS9; TOS, TNG ; Voy ; TAS ; ENT so des sind meine Quellen ; wenn man da aufpasst erfährt man das alles. Soll ich des so hinschreiben oder was ? Nach den 5000 Folgen weis ich des nicht mehr so genau. Es ist doch klar dass es aus den Filmen stammt oder? Und wenn des alles obensteht kann ich ja auch schreiben Quelle siehe oben. Und es ist schon echt langatmig. Du machst es einem schon wirklich unnötig schwer. Wenn man das ganze selbst formuliert; ich hab des nachgeschlagen muss man nichtmal Quellen angeben. Ums genau zu nehmen sind alle Schiffsanamen und Bezeichnungen rechtlich eingetragen unter der Marke Star Trek. Müsse wir uns jetzt alle noch Lizensen Kaufen um Bird-of-Prey zu schreiben? Jeder versuch hier mitzuhelfen wird von ihnen immer irgendwie untergraben. Mal ehrlich liest du lieber 2 Seiten oder 5 Zeilen mit der selben Information? So kann man doch wirklich nicht vorwärts kommen , Wenn du alles löschst was aus deinen Augen unnötig ist. Ich Zitiere: "Man muss aber beachten, dass sich der Canon bei Star Trek von Fan zu Fan verschieden zusammensetzt und es deswegen für Memory Alpha als Referenzquelle schwierig ist, einen Canon abzugrenzen." Ich interpretiere das so: Du findest es überflüssig; andere freuen sich über meinen Beitrag. Es giebt hier ja genug die Vandalismus betreiben , was ich ja nicht tue , aber was hat es für einen sinn leute zu "terrorisieren" die nichts tun? Ich finde man sollte über kanonisch oder nicht abstimmen und es sollte nicht von deiner , verzeihung , Willkür abhängen , ob ein Artikel steht oder nicht. Aber wenn alles so niedergeprügelt wird kann ich die vandalen durchaus ein Stück weit verstehen. Glaubst du nicht, das so eine Politik eine Menge Mitglieder vergrault? Cdr Chakotay 19:41, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Lösch mich so viel und so oft du willst aber tobi 27 du kannst mich mal du nervst penetrant gehst auf niemanden ein und verkrüppelst im dienste der kanonität das ganze wiki Re:Tobi27 löscht alles Ich hab ihn ja auch schon angeschrieben das du es nicht böse meinst, es sind halt die typischen Anfängerfehler die wir alle schon gemacht haben. --Klossi 20:49, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :So ich war jetzt auch nochmal ganz ausführlich und wie sehe hat Henk ja auch schon einen Komentar abgegeben. --Klossi 21:02, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Re:Danke Kein Problem. -- 21:05, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Moskau Warum darf leningrad stehen und moskau nicht??? Cdr Chakotay 20:59, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wikipedia veröffentlicht Beiträge unter der Creative Common Lizens ; man darf diese Texte unter Angabe eines Links zum Beitrag (was ich tat) 1zu 1 kopieren und veröffentlichen. Dies ist weder eine Copyrightverletzung , noch strafbar. Cdr Chakotay 18:15, 16. Nov. 2011 (UTC) P.S. So verhält es sich auch mit Wikia Verschiebung Hi! Ich hab mal Flußregulator verschoben nach Flussregulator. Das betrifft auch einen Link in Die Erpressung. Gruß, -- 13:07, 1. Dez. 2011 (UTC) RE: Mögliche Adminnominierung in Zukunft Hi, mein Beitrag da war eher zwinkernd zu verstehen gemeint, mir ist durchaus bewusst, das ich noch etwas an mir und MA arbeiten muss. Aber danke für dein Kommentar dazu. Ich habe auf jeden Fall vor so weiter zu mache, allerdings werde ich immer mal wieder Pausen einlegen müssen (Urlaub, Prüfungen, usw.) Aber ich denke das ist ja bei jedem in gewisser weise so. Aber ich denke das ich auf jeden Fall dabei bleiben werde und ich hoffe doch das ich nicht nur Quantitativ sondern auch qualitativ was geleistet habe. Dein Beispiel versteh ich und kenne so was aus anderen Bereichen leider zu gut. Der Schluss deines Kommentars klingt etwas so als siehst du meine Beiträge als Alibi Bearbeitungen an?! Und auch keine Kontinuität? Ich versuche so viel und das so gut zu machen wie mir möglich ist. Und ich arbeite hier auch gerne ;). --Ben Cullen 21:33, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Danke, stimmt das ist ja heute;). Ok dann weiß ich Bescheid, ich hatte es auch nicht Persönlich genommen. Ja manchmal versuche ich meine eigenen Ideen einzubringen, meist hatte ich das nur nicht zu ende Gedacht bis her;). Aber ich werde weiter hier arbeiten und mal sehen was dann noch so passiert;) --Ben Cullen 21:44, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Das werde ich mir merken, ist ne gute Idee. und jetzt werd ich mal noch ein paar bearbeitungen machen, müssen noch einige Meta Artikel mit der Vorlage : Personendaten aufgerüstet werden. ;)--Ben Cullen 21:57, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Datei:Das Wesen wird vom Chronotonstrahl getötet..jpg‎ Hallo Tobi, habe dein Bild nach Datei:Der Pah-Geist wird von Chronotonstrahlen getötet.jpg verschoben. Hier kann man das Kind, den Pah-Geist, auch beim Namen nennen, zudem hatte es zwei Punkte. --D47h0r Talk 21:22, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Sry, hatte es in der Episode im Kopf, als würde man einen Pah-Geist sehen, zudem hatte mich die MA/en wohl falsch bestätigt, da dort die Rede von einem Pah-Geist ist. Da frage ich mich, haben die dort eine Quelle oder haben sie eine Schlussfolgerung genommen. --D47h0r Talk 21:55, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Kaskadenfeeder Hallo Tobi, ist hier eventuell „Kaskadenfeder“ gemeint? Oder „Kaskadenfelder“ (unwahrscheinlich)? Oder was ganz anderes (am Ende doch „Feeder“?)--Bravomike 22:32, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Ah, danke, so was hatte ich mir dann doch fast gedacht und deswegen nicht sofort verschoben. Gut, dass Du das aber noch mal klar gemacht hast, danke! Beste Grüße--Bravomike 22:39, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC)